ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stickfigures
Stickfigures 'is a 2001 American animated comedy-action movie produced by [[Nickelodeon Movies|''Nickelodeon Movies]] and DualLiquid Animation Studios. The plot involves a stickfigure named Milo who finds a magic pencil and now has to stop a villain with magical abilities while meeting friends along the way. The movie was released in theaters by Paramount Pictures ''on April 6, 2001 to positive critical reviews and box office success. A television series, entitled ''Stickfigures Adventures, ''premiered on ''Nickelodeon on April 12, 2002 and ended on April 22, 2005.'' '' A sequel was released on April 15, 2005, with a third movie released on August 2, 2019. Plot Milo is a normal teenage stickfigure with an ordinary life. He gets to school and two bullies, named Chet and Brett, pull a huge prank on their teacher Mrs. Patricia. Milo gets blamed for the prank and is sent to detention. While he’s there, he meets Sabrina, who is very skilled in archery (you can probably guess why she’s here). He then spots a very stylish pencil and picks it up. Milo draws a sword with the pencil and it comes to life. He erases the sword and draws a portal that transports him outside the school. Elsewhere, an evil villain named Lord Zarin catches wind of this and orders his minions, Zena and Zar, to steal the pencil so he can use its power to destroy and conquer the world. Back at Milo’s house, he puts the pencil down on his computer desk. A goddess, named Trina, comes out of the pencil and warns him that Lord Zarin is going to destroy the world and that they need to get moving quick. Milo goes to Sabrina’s house and tells her about what Trina said. Sabrina doesn’t believe him until he shows her the pencil. After she finds out he’s telling the truth, they both head off. They then meet Buster (a witch), and his friend Pyro (a pyromaniac). More coming soon! Cast '''Protagonists * Jess Harnell as Milo * Cathy Cavadini as Sabrina * Haley Joel Osment as Buster * Tom Kenny as Pyro Antagonists * Tim Curry as Lord Zarin * Carolyn Lawrence as Zena * Nathan Lane as Zar Production Jackson Chadwick had originally pitched a movie about a boy finding a magical pencil to Universal Pictures, under the title The Magic Pencil, in 1994. The idea was turned down by them in 1996. However, it caught the attention of Paramount Pictures, who approached him about the movie a few months later. Production started in August 1997 and ended sometime in May 2000. Release The movie was originally going to release on December 8, 2000, but was pushed back to February 23, 2001. It was pushed back to April 13, 2001 and was then finally pushed up to April 6. Marketing * The first trailer was released on August 22, 2000 and was shown with Bring It On and'' Remember the Titans.'' * The second trailer was released on November 3, 2000 and was shown with Charlie's Angels, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, ''and ''Little Nicky. Home media The film was released onto VHS and DVD on October 16, 2001 by Paramount Home Entertainment. The DVD included widescreen and fullscreen versions, with galleries, a feature showing the making of the film, 2 short films (Buster and Pyro's Cool Home Video, and Behind Enemy Lines), and trailers for ''Nickelodeon'' videos and movies. The film was later released on UMD for the Sony PSP on May 3, 2005. There was also a 2-Disc Ultimate Edition DVD released on November 21, 2006 with 1 disc featuring the Widescreen and Fullscreen editions, a 2nd disc with a Stickfigures Adventures ''episode, the short films, and more. It was also released on a Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 5, 2011, to celebrate the film's 10th anniversary. On May 5, 2015, the movie was re-released as part of the ''Stickfigures 1 & 2 Collection, along with Stickfigures 2. Tie-in Game A tie-in videogame, simply titled Stickfigures: The Game, ''was released in stores for ''PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Windows on April 3, 2001 and on November 20, 2001 for Nintendo GameCube and Xbox, seven months after the film’s release and one month after the home video release. It was made to tie-in with the movie’s release. It was developed by ''Heavy Iron Studios ''and was published by ''THQ. ''The game followed the same plot of the movie. If you were able to 100% the game, an art gallery and an extra bonus level would be unlocked. The game received positive reviews from critics. Category:American animated films Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer